


Baile

by aribakemono



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: La música vuelve a empezar y es su turno.





	Baile

Dongwoo se ríe mientras hace piruetas y su cara se ilumina como una bombilla. Hoya no puede no mirarle, no puede no pasarle el brazo por los hombros cuando la completa y le sale bien, el ritmo de la música le pasa como un calambre de la punta de los dedos a la otra, perfectamente sincronizado. No puede no reírse y decir "¡sexy! ¡sexy!" a todos los transeúntes que se han quedado parados a mirar su espectáculo mientras pasa el sombrero para que dejen unas monedas. Dongwoo se ríe más, todavía más, hasta que la bombilla revienta y en su boca solo queda fuego brillante como el sol, las puntas de las orejas un poco rojas. Sus pendientitos de colmillo de plástico se mueven al compás de sus hombros y Hoya se siente contento, hoy, aunque pocos dejen monedas grandes y probablemente hoy no tengan para cenar demasiado, el pecho se le calienta. La música vuelve a empezar y es su turno, Dongwoo le da palmaditas en la espalda y le promete cosas buenas, cosas fantásticas, cosas imposibles pero que a Hoya le llenan de ánimo el espíritu y de alegría el baile.


End file.
